


Learning to Love Your Nemeses

by CaughtInATalespin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Barry, Enemies to Friends (kinda?), M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 Family of Rogues, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Teen Barry lived for danger, except Barry lets Len go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtInATalespin/pseuds/CaughtInATalespin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Iris and Caitlin trick Barry into visiting one of his old clubbing haunts, Len helps Barry out of a sticky situation, and Coldflash finally break the ice (ha! punz) about their last encounter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Welcome to my first attempt at writing Coldflash (please clap). I'd love feedback and/or any requests or ideas fellow shippers may have!
> 
> This is more or less canon, except that Barry lets Len go after Captain Cold ices evil dad Snart (you'll see). Also, while I'm up to date on my Flash episodes, I'm only caught up through season 3 of Arrow (except for the early season 4 crossover), so hopefully I didn't make any booboos there.
> 
> Side note, I may turn this into a series, given enough motivation and readership love (not necessarily in that order)!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

“No, Caitlin.”

“But Baaaaaa-rry!”

The speedster ran a hand over his face as images of their (Caitlin’s) drunken karaoke night flashed before his eyes.

“Do I need to remind you what happened the last time we tried to prove to ourselves we aren’t mopey supernerds?”

“Oh, you mean the time you scored a hot girl’s number? Your future girlfriend’s?” the doctor fired back. “Face it, Barry. With you in your post-Patty funk and me… well, I don’t know what exactly is going on with me and Jay,” she confessed. “Anyway, I think we could use a night out to clear our heads.”

Barry smiled wryly. “Somehow I get the feeling you won’t be all that clear-headed by the end of the night. Again.”

Caitlin smacked him lightly on the arm, but then she smirked slyly. Barry narrowed his eyes doubtfully. That expression looked much too out of place on Caitlin’s usually oh-so-naïve face and all too much like Captain Cold’s familiar up-to-no-good grin.

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re going to a club then instead of a karaoke bar. I’m going to need to be on the sober side if I want to get any good dancing in, after all.”

The meta stared at her. “Since when do you go clubbing? I didn’t know you danced.”

Caitlin narrowed her eyes at him. “Barry Allen, are you saying you think I don’t have moves?”

“N-no! I mean, yes you would—do!” he stammered. “I mean, well—it’s just,—you were a little too, uh, indisposed last time for me to tell?”

The doctor laughed lightly. “You’re too easy to rile up. I’ll have to thank Iris for telling me all her dirty tricks.”

Barry groaned and looked heavenward. “God, why did I ever think there was a chance you and Iris wouldn’t gang up on me someday.”

“I really don’t know,” his friend replied placidly. “But be ready to go tonight at 10. And don’t be late,” she called as she walked out of the Cortex. “Iris will be mad if you’re not dressed by the time she comes to pick you up!”

“Pick me— wait, what?”

The Flash nearly tripped over his feet as he speeded out of the room to follow her. Caitlin smiled up at him innocently.

“Oh, did I forget to mention? Iris is going to be our designated driver for tonight. She’s coming with us.”

There— _perfect_. 

She snapped a photo of her friend’s expression of open-mouthed surprise a split-second before the elevator doors slid shut.

“CAITLIN!!!”

 _Operation: Get-Barry-Laid_ _is a go_ , she texted Iris after attaching the picture. Caitlin paused, fingers stilling above the keyboard.

 _Are you_ sure _we shouldn’t tell him where we’re going? He’s really not expecting it_ , she finally sent.

Her phone pinged back right away.

 _I’m sure. Trust me, a change of… scenery is just what he needs ;)_  

* * *

_9:30 pm_

_BRIIIIIIING!!!_

Joe West eyed his comfortable armchair wistfully as got to his feet with a groan. His reluctance quickly disappeared, however, when he saw who was at the door.

“Hey, Dad!”

“Hi sweetie,” he replied with a smile, kissing her forehead in greeting. “Aren’t you early? Barry said he didn’t have to go until 10.”

Iris rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

“Please, this is Barry we’re talking about. I thought I should stop by a little earlier, make sure he doesn’t mix flannel with stripes again or something. Where we’re going, he’s going to want to look his best.”

The detective raised an eyebrow at his daughter. Before he could respond, a slightly frazzled voice broke in from the foot of the stairs.

“Jeez, Iris, give me little credit! That was for a Halloween costume, remember?”

Iris turned to level her best friend with a skeptical look. “Barr, you thought a lumberjack clown was the height of Halloween spirit. I’m still convinced you actually thought it looked good.”

“Hey!” Barry protested defensively. “I’ll have you know that costume—”

“Kids!” Joe cut them off before the bickering could escalate. He sighed. “Iris, didn’t you say you were going to help Barry pick something out?”

“Oh, right!” she jumped. “C’mon Barry, you know there’s no way you’re wearing that tonight,” she scoffed, pulling him along as they treaded up the stairs.

“Wha— aw, for real? What’s wrong with what I have on?” he grumbled, looking down at his khaki slacks and comfortable gray cardigan.

“You’re going to a _club_ , not a Nerds-R-Us convention from the 50’s. Now, hurry up, we have to pick up Caitlin too!”

Downstairs, Joe shook his head at Barry’s very audible sputtering.

 _That girl_ , he thought fondly as he poured himself a generous finger of whiskey.

* * *

_10:30 pm_

“I look like a hooker.”

“Nonsense,” Iris said primly.

“What’s a male hooker supposed to look like anyway?” Caitlin asked curiously.

Barry glared sullenly at her.

“Seriously, Barr. You look hot. Like _really_ hot,” Iris reassured him as she gave him a quick once-over from the driver’s seat.

“I can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t notice you trying to throw glitter in my hair. I know you’re trying to be sneaky, but when you move it’s literally like you’re standing still.”

The speedster could practically feel his best friend’s pout from the next seat over.

A second later her expression brightened again. “Whatever, _Flash_. At least those black skinny jeans and silk maroon button-up look hot AF on you. Right, Cait?”

The other woman looked Barry over, smiling widely as he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

“I’m just impressed you even own black leather boots, Barry. You should _so_ wear leather more often.”

Barry blushed furiously.

Caitlin’s eyes widened, alarmed. “I mean, not in like a creepy sexy times kind of way! Not that you don’t look sexy—er, good! Just, leather kind of works for you and—whatever, I give up.”

Now both passengers glared at Iris in embarrassment as she laughed hysterically from the driver’s seat.

“Wow, it’s like having Felicity back again,” she giggled once she finally caught her breath.

Barry sighed. “I still don’t understand why we couldn’t have just gone to Oliver’s old club or something. I heard Thea and Felicity just remodeled Verdant anyway.”

Iris and Caitlin exchanged subtle conspiratorial glances in the rearview mirror.

“Star City’s actually a pretty long trip for us mere mortals, you know,” Iris answered nonchalantly. “Besides, you’ll see what this place has to offer soon enough, Barr. Especially since we just got here.”

Barry squinted out the darkened window and gasped.

“Wait a minute, is this—Iris, what—why—,” he spluttered. “Did you bring us to a gay club?!”

“Chill, Barry!” his friend replied with a wicked grin as she parked along the curb. “I know it’s been a while since you’ve frequented this strip. But I remember you sneaking into _this_ particular club before you were even legal, mister. Way before you became Mr. Boring-Ass-CSI, let alone a straight-laced superhero.”

The intensity of the blush on said superhero’s face could have powered Central City for days.

Intrigued, Caitlin rolled down the window to get a better look at the glowing sign marking their destination.

 _The Cockpit_ , the neon letters proclaimed.

 _Ooh, sounds promising,_ she thought in amusement. _For our resident speedster at least_.

“I know you said teen you lived for danger but I didn’t think you’d be a bad boy regular at a place like this!” she exclaimed.

Iris snorted. “You should have seen the look on Dad’s face when he finally caught Barry coming home one morning with hickeys on his giraffe neck the size of Texas.”

Barry shook his head, past the point of embarrassment. He looked back at Caitlin a little forlornly.

“I don’t suppose you have any Flash-proof alcohol on you? There’s no way I’m getting through this sober.”

His friend brightened at that.

“As a matter of fact I do!” she said excitedly, digging through her bedazzled clutch. “I even added a little something extra. It should make the buzz last longer— think like, an extended release pill, but with more burn,” she winked.

The speedster sighed, pocketing the small flask the doctor handed him as the three friends exited the car.

Noticing the nervousness on her totally-not-brother’s face, Iris pulled Barry into a quick hug.

“Just relax and have fun, Barr. Who knows, maybe you’ll get lucky and meet someone you like? Worst case scenario, the three of us go home at the end of the night, order in, and pretend to watch Netflix but really just bitch and moan the way we want to. All right?”

Barry smiled uncertainly at her. Sure. Okay. He could do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: this chapter assumes Hartley never figures out Barry's the Flash during the events of The Sound and The Fury!

_Previously_ : 

_“Just relax and have fun, Barr. Who knows, maybe you’ll get lucky and meet someone you like? Worst case scenario, the three of us go home at the end of the night, order in, and pretend to watch Netflix but really just bitch and moan the way we want to. All right?”_

_Barry smiled uncertainly at her. Sure. Okay. He could do this._

* * *

 

Barry absolutely could not do this.

This being trying to navigate the undefined mass of sweaty muscled bodies to get to the bar across the room.

 _How did I even do this when I was younger_ , he thought once he finally flopped down onto a free stool. _Damn, I wish I could get drunk_.

The meta had been disappointed to find out that while Caitlin’s new concoction could maintain a relatively steady buzz if he sipped slowly, complete intoxication was out of the question.

“Come _on_ , Barry!” Iris yelled in his ear to be heard above the pounding bass, causing him to wince. “I _know_  you can bust moves with the best of them! You were in high school glee club, for god’s sake!”

Her friend shrugged without replying.

Iris frowned unhappily. “Fine! But I’m joining Caitlin on the dance floor— at least some of us should have fun while we’re here. You’d better join us soon, or I’m coming for you,” she warned him with a pointed look.

“Yeah, yeah,” Barry waved her off with a mutter.

Smiling slightly, he watched her grab the hands of a very-tipsy Caitlin and disappear into the crowd.

After a few minutes of sipping from his flask, the speedster was just relaxing back against the counter when a velvety voice interrupted his observations.

“Hey choir boy,” it drawled over his shoulder. “How about a blow job?”

Startled, Barry spun around, only to nearly fall off his chair as he took in a familiar face.

_Hartley Rathaway._

Mistaking his flabbergasted expression, Hartley smiled flirtatiously. “I meant the _drink_ , handsome. Though I wouldn’t be averse to a taste of the real thing,” he added, giving Barry a lingering once over through lowered lashes.

Finally managing to stop gaping like a fish, Barry found his voice.

“H-Hartley?!”

 _How can he even stand to be here with his sensitive hearing?_ he wondered.

The other meta-human frowned. “Do I know you?” he asked slowly.

_Oh shit._

“Um, I’ve heard about the Pie— well, I’ve seen the news—I mean, uh, you’re the Rathaways’ son, right?”

Tensing, the Pied Piper’s eyes narrowed as he appraised the man in front of him in a whole new way.

_Uh oh. Definitely suspicious now. Great job, Barry._

Cringing internally, the Flash wished for the thousandth time since gaining powers that his wits were as fast as his feet.

After a loaded silence the other man finally spoke.

“You know,” Hartley began, voice hard, “come to think of it, you do _sound_ kind of familiar. I thought I saw Caitlin around… you wouldn’t happen to be here with the beautiful doctor, would you?”

Barry swallowed as he felt his heart begin to race. _Shit, can he_ hear _that?_

“Wha—who? No, I don’t know a, uh, Doctor Sn—Caitlin, I mean!”

Barry flinched as he saw Hartley’s hand inch towards the wrist of his teched-out gloves the speedster was only just noticing. Mentally steeling himself for a sudden showdown, he stopped as a new voice joined their conversation.

“Rathaway.”

Both metas turned in surprise.

 _What, seriously?_   Barry wanted to groan as he took in Leonard Snart’s approaching form.

The man was dressed casually in dark-washed jeans, a tight navy v-neck shirt, a form-fitting black leather jacket, and his signature smirk in place.

 _At least he’s not wearing that stupid parka. For real, though, can’t the Flash just have one night free of trouble? I guess this is what I get for_ —

His internal monologue broke off with an audible gasp as one of Captain Cold’s arms snaked around him to grip his waist possessively.

_That’s it. I healed from a head injury one too many times._

Before Barry could ask what the hell was going on, Snart addressed Harley.

“I see you’ve been keeping my… _special friend_ entertained.”

“Oh?” Hartley asked with a raised eyebrow. “And how is it you know—actually, I never did catch your name, sugar. You seem to have me at a disadvantage,” he said, eyeing Barry suspiciously once again.

“Um, Ollie,” Barry blurted out. “It’s a nickname.”

_Well, technically it can be short for Bartholomew, I guess._

“A pleasure to meet you… _Ollie_ ,” Hartley repeated, clearly not buying the subterfuge.

“Now that introductions are through, Hartley, I was just about to steal my boy away if you don’t mind,” Snart said, voice pitched low.

Barry shivered. To an outside observer Snart’s tone might come off as bored or even sultry, but he knew his nemesis well enough to hear the steely hint of warning in the thief’s voice.

Undeterred, Hartley leaned in.

“Snart, are you sure about him,” he hissed. “I think your _friend_ here knows a little too much about—”

“ _Yes_ , Rathaway,” Snart snapped, eyes narrowing. “Let’s just say that while we’ve had our fair share of ups and down, _Ollie_ and I have had a relatively stable working relationship for almost a year now. You could say he’s… intimately familiar with our line of work, as well the people in our circle of acquaintances. Nothing to worry about.”

Barry almost snorted at Snart’s half-truths. _Yeah, ‘intimately familiar’ is one way of putting it. ‘Sick of dealing with your shit’ is another._

Thankfully, at Snart’s words Hartley relaxed a fraction. He eyed Barry speculatively.

“Sorry, cutie, I mistook you for someone else. I didn’t know you were part of Len’s crew,” he said apologetically. “I guess that explains how you recognized me.”

Barry answering smile was full of genuine relief.

“No worries, Hartley. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you wouldn’t have heard of me. Not that I’m famous or anything!” he assured hastily. “I, uh, I just assumed that Sna—that _Len_ would have mentioned me, but I guess he decided to keep me his dirty little secret. Though I thought things would’ve changed after that last gig—er, heist, we pulled together,” the Scarlet Speedster finished with a heartfelt glare at his nemesis.

Snart, for his part, looked taken aback for a moment before shrugging lazily.

“Don’t worry, kid, I remember. You were all ‘Draycon’s my jam’. Who knows, maybe we’ll make an honest thief of you yet,” he said, reaching up to tug playfully at ‘Ollie’s’ hair.

Barry ground his teeth together to avoid spitting out a biting retort.

“Aw, thanks, _Lenny_ ,” he shot back instead, voice saccharine. “You know how much that means to me,”

‘Lenny’ raised an eyebrow at Barry’s puppy eyes, wide and shining with false earnestness.

Hartley’s eyes widened.

“Wait, you cracked a vault equipped with a Draycon Systems keypad?” he asked, sounding impressed despite himself. “How did you do that? I thought it was virtually unhackable! Unless, of course you’re as brilliant as I am,” Hartley added with an affected sniff. “I’ve been developing a virus to bypass the silent alarm system trigger but I didn’t think anyone had beat me to it,” he said, looking disgruntled.

Barry’s answering smirk mirrored Captain Cold’s trademark expression.

“I did it on site actually. I’d already, uh, helped—er, _Len_ with a similar job a while back. Had a target locked up behind an AmerTek Industries Phase Three Suppression Door with a Draycon XL-1218 keypad. This last job took a bit of… manual dexterity, but I managed in the end.”

“Like I said before,” Snart couldn’t help but cut in, “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

Barry rolled his eyes, all too aware of Snart’s real meaning.

Hartley shook his head in grudging admiration. “While I have full confidence in my tech—I’m the one creating it after all— you’re going to need to show me how you cracked Draycon manually at some point,” he demanded. “But, since you’re part of Len’s crew, I guess it’s just a matter of time before we get to know each other better anyway— hopefully much better.” he added with a coy grin.

Barry forced himself not to react as Captain Cold draped his free hand over the speedster’s shoulder to stroke lightly against his chest.

“Careful, Rathaway,” he rumbled, sounding for all the world like a possessive lover. “That’s not all he is.”

Hartley licked his lips, clearly unrepentant as he very deliberately checked out Barry’s slim figure once more.

“Well, then. It was nice to meet you, _Ollie_. I’ll see you two fine specimens of manhood later. _Bonne soirée, vous deux._ _N’oubliez pas de vous vous_ _protégez_ ,” he added, throwing a salacious wink over his shoulder before melting into the throng of dancing bodies.

 _God, I wish I’d taken a language in high school_.

Barry snorted quietly.

“Wow, I didn’t think Hartley could even be that civil. From what Cisco’s been saying, it sounded like he couldn’t shut up about himself long enough to realize anyone else was talking,” he muttered.

“Really, what did Cisco say?”

“That he was mostly a jerk. But that every once in a while… he could be a real dick.”

Snart’s answering chuckle snapped Barry abruptly back to reality. He stiffened, uncertain of where they stood now that their charade in front of Hartley was over.

_Oh god, please don’t tell me he’s going to want something bad in exchange for helping me again…_

“Relax, Scarlet,” Snart said, noticing his nemesis’ discomfort. “What do you say we say we get out of here for a bit, have a drink somewhere more quiet, and you tell me what that was all about?”

Barry bit his lip in consideration. _It really is time Snart and I had a talk, considering how we left our last encounter. Besides,_ he told himself as he stood up with a nod, _I won’t be gone for long_. _Iris and Caitlin won’t even notice I’ve left…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_“Relax, Scarlet,” Snart said, noticing his nemesis’ discomfort. “What do you say we say we get out of here for a bit, have a drink somewhere more quiet, and you tell me what that was all about?”_

_Barry bit his lip in consideration. It really is time Snart and I had a talk considering how we left our last encounter. Besides, he told himself as he stood up with a nod, I won’t be gone for long. Iris and Caitlin won’t even notice I’ve left…_

* * *

 “So, ‘Ollie’? Really? Didn’t know you were into roleplay, kid. Though I guess I should have figured that a guy running around in a skintight red leather costume would go for that kind of thing.”

Glaring at the sticky countertop in the still-super-sketchy Saints and Sinners, Barry resisted the urge to throw his newly acquired mojito into Snart’s smirking face. After all, he’d added a few precious splashes of Caitlin’s magic potion in there to deal with this conversation.

“Hartley was close enough to figuring out my identity already, okay? Giving him my real name would have just made sure it happened,” he snapped. “Besides, ‘Ollie’ was the first alias I could think of that I’d actually remember to answer to.”

Cold studied his companion’s faint blush and closed-off expression for several seconds before shaking his head in contemplation.

Barry avoided his eyes, feeling unnerved by the other man’s perceptive gaze.

“No, Scarlet,” Snart said slowly, nursing his gin and tonic. “It’s more than that. There’s a reason you picked that name. I think there _is_ an ‘Ollie’ in your life, someone close to you. Someone you admire, or dare I say even care lo—”

“ _Shut up_ , Snart,” the speedster growled. “He’s a friend, a close friend, like the older brother I never had and—,” he laughed sardonically. “I don’t know why I’m even telling you this. _We’re_ not friends.”

The thief’s lips turned down almost imperceptibly before smoothing out again into an easy grin.

“My, my, that’s cold, Barry. I’m just trying to make conversation, after all.”

The meta shrugged, shoulders stiff as he gazed unseeingly over the haze of cigarette smoke filling up the dimly-lit room.

“What were _you_ doing at the club anyway?” he finally threw out, the question coming out sharper than he intended.

Snart chucked. “What do you think? Why does anyone go to The Cockpit other than to have a little fun and get to know someone a little better, man-to-man?” he winked.

“What, your old haunts not doing it for you, Snart?” Barry asked snidely.

Snart sighed dramatically. “Believe it or not, the criminal underbelly of Central City is surprisingly homophobic—that rules out all but a few good bars _not_ owned by mafias that have been around for years.”

He nodded tellingly towards their surroundings.

 _Old money, old values_ , Barry remembered Caitlin saying once about the Rathaways. He’d felt a rush of sadness for Hartley at the time. There’d never been any question of non-acceptance from any of Barry’s family—his dad, Joe, and Iris had all acknowledged his coming out nine years ago without batting an eye.

“So, kid,” the older man drawled, interrupting the speedster’s musings, “what were _you_ doing at The Cockpit? Gotta say, that kind of venue doesn’t seem like your typical scene, _Flash_.”

Barry pursed his lips at his nemesis’ casual secret identity name-drop.

“I’ll have you know I’ve been frequenting that club since before you shaved off your mullet, Snart,” he shot back.

He snickered at his companion’s perplexed frown.

“CCPD, remember? I saw all your old mugs before I got rid of your police records, as per our… deal,” the speedster finished with a scowl.

“Ah,” Snart said lightly. “You’re not still hung up about that are you?”

“You _betrayed_ us!” Barry snarled.

Noticing the wizened bartender shoot them a questioning glance from several feet away, he lowered his voice.

 “Ten people died that night when Mardon shot down that plane,” he whispered angrily, “not to mention you killed Deathbolt!”

“Okay, we’re gonna have to talk about how you keep giving everyone silly codenames later. Though Lisa and Mick are ridiculously partial to theirs,” the thief rolled his eyes dismissively.

(Barry was abruptly reminded of a similar conversation with Oliver Queen.)

“But first,” Snart continued silkily, “might I remind you that me icing Simmons is what saved your life?”

Barry gritted his teeth at the reminder.

“You wouldn’t have needed to,” he bit out shortly, “if you hadn’t sabotaged the fucking semi in the first place, you asshole.”

Snart looked amused at his obvious fury.

“Who knew Central City’s golden hero had such a foul temper? Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

He paused at Barry’s visible flinch.

“Chill, kid,” Snart said a bit more seriously. “It’s a figure of speech, obviously.”

Taking in the downturned expression on the younger man’s face as he took a hasty gulp from an open flask, Leonard Snart was struck with a sudden pang of guilt.

Like any good nemesis, Captain Cold had read up on Barry Allen as soon as he’d discovered the Flash’s identity. He’d been surprised to learn that the younger man’s father had been locked away in Iron Heights for over a decade after killing his wife, Nora. He’d been even _more_ shocked to hear from his sources at the prison that Barry was not only on very good visiting terms with his dad, but that he also worked for the CCPD, of all places.

Of course, only several months ago, right after Flash Day ( _Guess stupid name-giving is contagious_ , Len thought sourly), the media went haywire with news of Henry Allen’s apparent innocence and Harrison Wells’ murder confession.  

Len sighed, looking out at the oblivious pool-players scowling at their cues across the room.

 _Geez, no wonder the poor kid’s so messed up. Finding out the great Harrison Wells killed his mom… how did that even happen? Wasn’t the guy part of his team and in a_ wheelchair _for fuck’s sake?_

Either way, the thief felt a pang of sympathy for the young superhero.

_Family’s always complicated…speaking of which…_

 “You know, Scarlet, I never did thank you for…for everything you did for... Lisa,” he said quietly.

 _And me_.

Barry looked up, surprised at the sincerity in his tone.

Snart grimaced. “Though I have to say, these days I can’t get Lise to shut up about your inventor friend. It’s annoying,” he complained.

That startled a laugh out of the meta.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Barry replied, grinning wryly despite himself. “Cisco’s so enamored with your sister I’m surprised he doesn’t walk around with literal hearts in his eyes, like a damn emoji.”

Cold chuckled at the image that presented.

“And how _is_ dear old Cisco these days?”

Barry snorted. “Do you really care?”

“Well, if my sis finds out I met Cisco’s ‘super cute coffee-shop friend’—her words, not mine,—and didn’t ask about him…,” his nemesis shrugged, “let’s just say we’ll find out how pretty my man-parts look as a golden statue.”

The speedster winced. He did not need that image.

 _God, that sounds like the world’s most grotesque sex toy_.

The other thing Snart said, however…

“And do you agree with her?” he blurted out without thinking.

_Oh shit, no. Why, mouth, why?_

Snart raised an eyebrow. “What, do I really think she’d kick my ass if I don’t ask you about lover-boy Ramon?”

“No! I actually kind of believe that. I meant, well,—that I’m—uh, you know what, never mind!”

Snatching up his mojito, Barry chugged his drink in a futile attempt to hide the growing redness of his cheeks.

 _Did I really just ask_ Captain Cold _if he thinks I’m hot?!_

The other man looked confused for a second before his face lit up with comprehension. He smirked.

“Why, _yes_ , Barry, I daresay you are definitely… ‘super cute’ indeed,” Snart replied, appraising his embarrassed companion through half-lidded eyes.

_That’s it. No more Flash-proof booze for me tonight._

“Flash-proof booze?”

Barry choked on said drink.

“Oh, awko-taco, did I say that out loud?”

“Wha—a _wko-taco?!_ ” the thief burst out laughing.

“Shut up, Snart! My best friend picked it up a few weeks ago from a coworker and unfortunately it stuck around, okay?”

“Len.”

“What?”

Blue eyes warm with barely-restrained mirth, Len gave the younger man a genuine smile.

“I think at this point we can dispense with the last names, _Barry_ , don’t you?”

Barry’s brow furrowed doubtfully.

“You gonna stop calling me pet names too, _Len_?”

“Not a chance, Scarlet.”

The speedster sigh in resignation. “Didn’t think so.”

“But really,” Len pushed, “‘Flash-proof’?”

Barry hesitated, uncertain of how much to reveal to his (just kind of?) nemesis, before deciding the information was harmless enough.

“It’s part of my accelerated metabolism,” he said finally. “I can’t get drunk the normal way, so Caitlin whipped up something special.”

The hero smiled as he remember his friend’s previous attempts. “The first time, she made a 500-proof suspension that got me buzzed for like, oh, about 15 seconds tops? Seems like tonight’s version is getting the job done a bit better.”

“Damn, kid,” Len whistled. “No wonder you haven’t fallen flat on your face from all those mojitos you’ve had already,” he said nodding at the countertop.

(Barry peeked surreptitiously at the single-file line of empty glasses resting neatly by the tap.)

“Although,” the other man continued, slowly baring his teeth in a wicked grin, “If falling’s what you’re after, I can certainly offer my services. Find you a much safer position, if you will.”

This time the Scarlet Speedster blushed even redder than his namesake.

“How gentlemanly of you,” he retorted quickly nevertheless. “Besides, _safer_? Am I really? With you, that is?”

Len’s teasing expression softened slightly.

“After all you’ve done for me… I don’t want to hurt you, Scarlet,” he admitted quietly, looking down. “Not anymore. But I know in the past I’ve taken advantage of your goodness…,” the thief trailed off.

Len twitched as he felt a warm palm settle over his own chilly fingers.

“There _is_ good in you too, Len.”

His words triggered a memory from the day Len had finally… dispatched his father for good…


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_Len twitched as he felt a warm palm settle over his own chilly fingers._

_“There is good in you too, Len.”_

_His words triggered a memory from the day Len had finally… dispatched his father for good…_

* * *

_A few months earlier:_

Staring wide-eyed at the body bleeding out across the ground, Barry quickly pulled off his cowl, deactivating the comm-link.

“Lisa was safe,” he said quietly. “Why did you do that?”

“He broke my sister’s heart,” came the shaky response.

Len looked up, struggling to maintain his cold façade as his eyes glistened wetly.

“Only fair I break his.”

Barry exhaled loudly, unsure of what to say to that. While he’d seen the physical evidence of Lewis Snart’s abusive tendencies displayed in brutal detail along Lisa’s scarred collarbone, Captain Cold _had_ just shot a goddamn icicle straight through his father’s heart… but then again who was he to judge given that—

“You should leave.”

“What?” the Scarlet Speedster asked, snapping out of his internal debate.

Len shrugged, shoulders hunching over in clear resignation.

“I broke the terms of our agreement, didn’t I?” he responded bitterly. “Get out of here before the cops come—a hundred and thirty more seconds, by the way.”

The Flash didn’t respond, still feeling conflicted.

Len stood up slowly and pressed the cold gun gently into Barry’s hands, grip-first.

“It’s okay, Scarlet,” he said, voice uncharacteristically soft. “I’ll gladly take the consequences, now that I know Lisa’s out of danger.”

The younger man shook his head slowly. “It just doesn’t seem right,” he said finally. “After all, I’ve… I’ve killed metas recently with far less justification than you had tonight, even if I was just trying to protect people.”

He swallowed, looking down. “They hadn’t even been around our Earth for long, hadn’t done anything so terrible to me or my family to deserve that kind of fate and I… I didn’t just make a mistake. I _trained_ , I made plans to stop them, _kill_ them without a second thought and—”

“ _Barry_ ,” Len’s voice cut in. “You’re still a hero, okay? But I’m not. So get out of here already.”

Barry didn’t move, still wavering with indecision. He jumped as he heard the heavy thud of boots rushing up the stairwell.

Eyes wide, he looked back at Len.

“Fifty seconds, kid,” the other man said with the hint of a rueful smile.

Taking a deep breath, Barry decided.

There was a flash of yellow lightning as a man-like figure streaked out the back entrance of the building into an abandoned alleyway five miles away.

“What the—where—why did you do that?” Len sputtered as he stared at the Flash, dumbfounded. “You know what I did. Why didn’t you just leave me there?” he sounded almost angry.

Barry paced at normal-human speed next to him for a few seconds, not answering. But then he looked up, gaze strangely intense as he locked eyes with his nemesis.

“Because today just proved what I’ve always known.” He paused as Len’s eyes narrowed.

“There’s _good_ in you, Snart,” the speedster insisted gently. “And you don’t have to admit it to me, but there’s a part of you that knows that you don’t have to let your past define you. A part of you that really wants to be more than just a criminal. A part of you that really cares.”

“So, I should be a hero like you, Barry?” Len retorted. “All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is _not_ an advantage, Scarlet.”

Barry snorted at the unexpected reference. “Really? Quoting BBC Sherlock? I’m best friends with Cisco, the walking, talking film catalogue, remember?” He frowned. “Though, I guess you wouldn’t necessarily know that about him.”

Len smirked despite the grim situation. “Guess I’ll have to drop by for movie night sometime,” he drawled with affected bravado. “Until then… be seeing you.”

Still reeling with shock, the meta watched him leave as Len stripped off his janitor’s outfit and exited the alleyway onto the busy street.

 _Figures_ , Barry thought. _Captain Cold_ would _look up to Mycroft Holmes as a role model. The “Iceman”, indeed._

 _Snart will come around,_ he told himself as he sped off back to Star Labs. _It’s just a matter of time…_  

* * *

 _Present time_ :

“So. Still trying to make a hero out of me, huh, Barry,” Len asked sarcastically.

Looking up, he nearly laughed at the younger man’s heartfelt expression of concern.

The thief settled for chuckling bitterly.

“You and I both know there’s no going back after some things. Some things I don’t regret that just can’t be forgiven,” he said softly.

Barry flinched, visualizing the icy shard that had pierced Lewis Snart’s heart. But he still looked pensive at Len’s words.

“I don’t know if I believe that anymore,” he said at last. “I didn’t think it was possible but—” Barry broke off, exhaling slowly.

“On Christmas Eve, after sixteen years, I finally… I finally forgave my mom’s killer.”

The older man inhaled sharply.

“A psychopath from the future,” Barry continued, voice trembling. “The man I saw drive a knife through my mom’s heart in cold blood twice in my lifetime.”

Len was silent, expression impassive as he listened attentively.

Barry felt his chest tighten as he struggled and failed to keep his emotions at bay.

“I realized that… that my hate was still keeping him alive in my heart. Like a poison. How much I _hated_ him for what he’d done to my family. For sending my dad to prison, for making me grow up without _either_ of my parents. For making me trust him, rely on him, _love_ him, and for so much more,” he choked out.

Len gently squeezed the warm hand still covering his own without saying anything.

Barry laughed brokenly as tears finally escaped from the corners of his eyes.

“That night, I finally realized I didn’t want to hate him anymore. That I _couldn’t_. Not if I wanted to ever be truly happy with my life.”

Hearing Len’s breath hitch slightly, the speedster turned his red-rimmed eyes to look up at him.

“And I forgave him.”

The young hero shook his head. “I’m not saying it’s anything like what you’ve lived through with your father, and I’m not saying you need to forgive him, because believe me I barely could, but—” Barry paused, choosing his words carefully.

“What I’m trying to say, I guess, is that having that kind of darkness or hatred for someone in your heart doesn’t mean you can’t be a hero. It’s what makes you human.”

Barry smiled tightly through the glistening tears now on his cheeks.

“And no matter what you’ve done, you’re worthy, Len. Of second chances. And I believe in you,” he said, sincerity ringing through his voice. “But um, yeah, I guess that’s all I’ve been trying to say this whole time…,” he trailed off awkwardly as he wiped his cheeks, embarrassed.

The two men sat in silence for several moments, hardly registering the clink of beer glasses in the room and the sharp clack of the cue ball colliding with the pool table.

Len sighed, finally breaking the pregnant pause.

“Well, Scarlet. That’s quite the rousing speech,” he said hoarsely.

Noticing Barry’s falling expression, he gripped the other man’s hand harder for a second.

“I appreciate it. What you said about me.”

“It’s the truth,” Barry told him firmly.

“Well… I’ll think about it,” Len qualified. “And thank you, kid, for… for sharing your story.”

The young hero looked away, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to fall apart like that. It’s just—”

He broke off as he felt a gentle palm cup his cheek.

“Barry,” Len interrupted calmly. “It’s okay, I understand.”

He didn’t go on but as the two men’s eyes met, the speedster relaxed into Len’s touch.

“So,” Len said after a moment, lowering his hand, “I guess even superheroes have big messy problems too, huh?”

Barry nodded tiredly. “The messiest. Time travel and alternate universes just make everything a whole lot more complicated.”

Len just stared at him. “You’re not kidding, are you Scarlet.”

The Scarlet Speedster gave him a tiny grin. “Oh, I wish I was.”

The older man just shook his head, somehow not all that surprised.

 _Okay, this has gotten way too doom and gloom for my taste_ , he thought.

Taking in the generally somber atmosphere of the room, from the scowling pool players to the smoking dart-throwers near the door, Len had an idea.

“So, Sca—Barry,” he corrected himself, “What do you say we blow this popsicle stand and have some real fun tonight?”

Unsure of his meaning, the meta’s brow furrowed.

“What exactly did you have in mind?” he asked cautiously.

Len’s signature smirk slowly rose into existence once more.

“Well, you’re fast, but can you _dance_ as well as you run?” he drawled questioningly.

Barry smiled a wicked grin to match Len’s own.

“Why do you think I was at The Cockpit in the first place?” he replied, a hint of teasing in his voice.

“Hmm,” Len said, tilting his head to the side in mock contemplation, “As I recall, you were hanging around the bar like a bum, not joining in the revelry like a good little superhero.”

Said superhero’s face heated slightly.

“Besides,” the older man continued smugly, “Before it got shut down, I was a regular at _Scandals_ , long before The Cockpit got cool.”

“That’s it,” Barry said, pointing his index finger in exaggerated accusation. “I’m calling your bluff, Len.”

(Len ignored the little shiver that went through his body at Barry’s continued use of his nickname.)

“We’re going to settle this once and for all, _Captain Cold_. Finally see who’s better.”

“Oh, bring it on, _Flash_.”

* * *

_In front of The Cockpit, one minute later:_

Leaning forward, Len braced his hands on his knees for a second as he swallowed back bile.

“Geez, old man, who knew you couldn’t handle a little speed,” came the mocking voice above him.

Once he felt he could stand without being sick, Len straightened up and glared at his companion.

“I get motion-sick easily, okay? Seriously, kids these days. Always in a rush to get everywhere.”

Barry rolled his eyes.

“Well, I am the fastest man alive, you know.” He winced. “On _this_ Earth at least.”

Len chucked.

“You know, Barry, that’s not something you necessarily want to advertise to potential partners…,” he trailed off, smirking.

The younger man groaned, exasperated.

“God, now that’s just too real,” he said under his breath.

Hearing him, Len broke out into startled guffaws. “Are you serious?”

“Wha—I—oh fuck!” Barry replied, looking mortified. “I mean maybe, kind of? But like,” he hastened to redeem himself, “my powers mean I have next to no refractory period, plus I can vib—”

He shut up.

Len stopped laughing as he stared at the speedster in whole new light.

“You can _vibrate_?”

“Okaaaaaay, I think it’s time to go dance now! K bye!” Barry said hurriedly, practically running towards the pounding bass inside the club.

“You—SCARLET!!”

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

“So, how do you think Barry’s doing?” Iris asked, as she helped her intoxicated friend carefully to a stool before collapsing down next to her. Dancing was exhausting.

“Eh, I dunno,” Caitlin slurred back with a happy grin. “I’m sure he’ll find someone to take home soon.”

“Wait,” she said frowning, suddenly serious in the way only drunks can be. “Do we _want_ him to take someone home? Or be taken home?” she asked, confused.

“Not sure.” Iris winced. “But if something’s gonna happen, it’d better be the latter. I’m suddenly having terrible visions of Dad walking in on Barr tomorrow morning with a baseball bat in hand.”

“And now, ew, naked Barry is an image I _so_ did not need in my head,” she complained, laying her head down on the countertop.

Caitlin giggled. “Well you’d better hope you’re right, because I think he’s found a partner for the night!”

Startled, Iris turned around, eyes scanning the crowd of club-goers carefully. She gasped when she saw the man her best friend was currently tugging behind himself into the throng.

“Wait, isn’t that _Leonard Snart_?!”

“Yeah sure, as if Barry would—wait, seriously, _Captain COLD_?!” Caitlin yelled, finally getting a good look at the pair.

The two women exchanged twin looks of disbelief.

“BARRY ALLEN!”

**Fin (for now)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote (for now)! I totally have a more smutty idea in mind for a sequel (ie. back inside the club, Len and Barry get up to naughty naughty club shenans). 
> 
> Please drop me some reviews and/or sequel ideas! #coldflash4lyfe


End file.
